Stained Tears
by Juketsu No Kimi
Summary: Peter is in love with Antonio for over 20 years, so to drown the pain, he drinks at a secret bar called, 'Tainted'. But, what happens when Antonio comes to that bar and mistakes him for Lovino? Will Peter may end up putting down that glass of wiskey and getting his dream come true? The real question: Does Antonio even know that its Peter in that outfit and not his Lovino?


(AN: You guys! I love doing crack couples, ill do more! I haven't forgotten my other stories, just busy with finals. Please review and let me know what you think of these. Just so you know, kaelin is Wy's human name and the bartender is fem! cuba. I don't know her name. if I got any other names wrong, review and let me know! Anyways, ONWARD TO THE STORY!)

* * *

Stained Tears

* * *

_Bars. There's a reason why I don't go to them often. You get hammered out of your mind, make out with some whore, and end with a 'happy ending'. Well…that doesn't work for me. I go there, get plastered out of my mind, then crying the night away. Which leads to my massive hangover in the morning._ As peter stood in front of the bar called, ' Tainted', he sighed and pushed the door open. Walking over to his usual seat, he folded his hands in his lap and looked at the Cuban bartender. " so what will it be tonight? Your usual?" she said, causing peter to look up. " no. I want a bottle of jack and 3 long island ice teas." Surprised, she grabbed him a glass and a bottle of jack, then mixing the ice teas. Peter gulped down the entire bottle in 5 minutes, breathing, then chugging the 3 ice teas. " be carefull." She said while making a martini. " here. On the house. You seem more sad than usual. Tell me." She said while handing him the drink. " its Antonio." " again? When are you going to tell him how you feel?" peter looked at his drink, gulping it down, then looking at her. " he's always with Lovino. Always…" peter sighed.

* * *

Antonio walked around until he saw a bar called, 'Tainted' and smiled. _Haven't been here yet. Maybe I can see if my lovi is here tonight. _Antonio thought as he sat on the other end of the bar, not noticing peter. " hey sexy~ can you get me a bottle of tequila while I wait for my date to show up?" smirking, the bartender rolled her eyes and slammed the bottle in front of him. " why don't you send a drink to your date? He's already here. But he doesn't want to see you yet." _Maybe she's right. Lovi would always come to me when he was drunk enough…let me get him drunk to where it hurts._ He thought as the bartender waved her hand in front of his face. " ah! Yes, could you sent a rufe- martini to my date please?" he asked while handing her 3 rufe pills. " I better have 2 grand when I get back." She said while taking them and mixing them into a martini glass. Antonio looked around the bar, then back at his shot of tequila. _This night is going to be fun._

* * *

" peter drink this." The bartender said to peter, who was looking up Antonio on facebook. " from who? I didn't order this?" he asked. " its from your love, now drink and have fun." She said with a wink, then walking away. _Well….here goes nothing.. _he thought as he chugged the 3 martini's down, unaware that the drinks had been drugged. Around 15 minutes later, peter was already feeling the drug affect him, but thought it was the achlol. Antonio looked and saw peter, but thought it was lovino in disguise. " hey you. Why don't we go back to your place and have a little fun~?" he purred into peter's ear. Moaning softly, peter held his hand tightly and dragged him to his car. Quickly driving, he drove to his house, even though Antonio didn't notice that they were going to sealand, and walked him into the bedroom.

* * *

_I know you'll love this, lovi. _Antonio thought as he tied a ball around peter's mouth. Looking at Antonio, peter blushed deeply as Antonio kissed his neck. " you like this, don't you lovi~?" Antonio whispered into peter's ear. Moving his hands down, he pulled down peter's pants and boxers, then grabbing some rope. He tied up peter's wrists and slowly rubbed peter's member. After tieying a ball gag around peter's mouth, peter moaned loudly through the gag. Moaning through the ball gag, peter arched his hips up, wanting more. Antonio stopped to grab some lube out of his pocket, lube up his fingers, then teasing peter. " lovi~ I didn't know that you were so tight. You must have really missed me." Antonio said as he started to finger peter, easily finding his sweet spot. After hitting his sweet spots, Antonio took off his clothes and lubed himself. Peter looked into his eyes and started to shed tears. _I-im not Lovino. Maybe he thinks that im him. maybe im not good enough for him, so he has to imagine Lovino._

Peter moaned loudly when he felt Antonio enter him roughly. " you know you like it rough Lovino. Don't lie." Antonio purred as he thrusted hard into peter. "b-be….m-m-more….gen-gentle….." peter managed to say through the gag. Antonio, oblivious to peter's wishes, slapped him hard across the face. " you don't like gentle, remember? Now enjoy the ride and I might let you go when im done." Antonio yelled as he slammed himself harder into peter. All peter, what little he could do, just moaned in pain and pleasure. " Lovino….god your so tight…Lovino…" Antonio moaned loudly. feeling powerfull, Antonio bit hard onto peter's neck, drawing blood. Struggling against the ropes, peter screamed loudly through the ball gag. after 5 minutes of biting peter's neck hard, he left a 'A' on the left side of his neck. Peter just moaned as Antonio hit his sweet spot hard, making him see stars. Antonio moved his hand to peter's right hip bone and started to carve a 'S' onto peter's skin. " you know how much I want to leave my mark on you, lovi~." Antonio whispered. Peter, feeling the drugs at the full affect, just lied there and cried. Antonio thrust harder into peter, making him moan loudly into the gag. " I guess I'll let you have a little bit of fun." Antonio said as his hand moved down to peter's member and started to rub it. Peter moaned loudly and shed moe tears, soaking the pillow beneath his head. " Lovino…lovino…LOVINO!.." Antonio moaned loudly as he came hard into peter. Peter looked at him with sad eyes as he came hard. Antonio untied the ball gag and the ropes, leaving a bruised peter on the bed. Antonio quickly got dressed and walked out of the room, quickly leaving the house. All peter could do was just hug himself and stare at the wall as felt a mixture of cum and blood leak from him.

* * *

" so we all agree that we should go visit sealand and give peter the notes he missed." Kaelin said as the other micronations agreed. " are you sure you really want to take a vacation peter? You haven't showen up to meetings in months." Peter's boss asked as peter and him were walking around the conference hall. " yes…. I n-nee-need more time to relax." Peter said. " alright. But please keep in touch with me or anybody." His boss said with sorrow, trying not to look at peter's outfit. As they walked passed the micronations door, kaelin heard peter's voice and stood up. " I heard him, lets go find him!" she yelled to the other micronations and opened the door. She heard water drop onto the floor in the empty hallway.

As they saw water dripping onto the floor, they saw water build up into a wall, closing the micronations into the hallway. "peter?" kaelin asked, feeling an instant rush of cool air breeze against her. " what do you want?" peter barked at kaelin, making her step back. " we want to know why you haven't shown up to meetings anymore. We miss your cheery-" " that part of me died." Peter interrupted her. Making a small window through the water wall, peter stuck his head in and let his bangs cover his eyes. " why would you want to be happy, when all you see is sudden death?" peter asked, making the micronations tremble in fear. Kaelin reached to touch peter's face, receiving ha harsh smack to the face. Touching her right cheek, she saw blood on her finger tips and started to cry. " give this to arthur and don't cry. If you do, I'll only hurt you more." Peter said as he gave her an envelope. Lifting his head out from the water wall, the wall closed the hole and kaelin saw peter walk away. As soon as he was out of site, the water wall collapsed and kaelin turned to the other micronations. " agree we should meet in 2 months?" all nodding, they left except for kaelin. Walking down the hallway, she walked into the elevator and pressed 'floor 7' since she was on floor 10. after waiting for the door to open to the nations meeting hallway, she gulped and looked down at the floor and stood at the door, beathing fast.

* * *

" so we all should just reduce the amount of pollution and we can reduce the chance of global warming." Francis said, leaving a shocked Arthur next to him. for once he made a rational point. As the nations discussed global warming for about 45 minutes, kaelin remained outside of the meeting room, letting tears and sting her open wound. Being a micronation, it took her a lot longer to heal. The cut was still pretty bad, and still bleeding, staining her uniform. Locking eyes with the floor, she opened the door and left it open. Most of the nations were too wrapped up in the discussion, they didn't see her come in. glancing up, she saw where Arthur was sitting and quickly walked over towards him. being the one leading the conversation, he stopped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened as he saw kaelin's face with blood on her right side and tears stinging her would. " b-bloody hell! What the hell happened to you?" he yelled in shock, alerting everyone in the room. She shakily moved her hand and gave him the envelope. " for me?" Arthur asked. Nodding, Arthur looked at the envelope and opened it. He looked at it confused at first, then turned his head to look at her. " all it says is 'Notice Me.' Who told you to give me the letter?" he asked, causing dead silence in the room.

Before she could answer, she heard footsteps that were very familiar to her enter the room. " im sorry im late but….kaelin?" the representative of Australia said as he slowly walked into the room. He saw kaelin's back and saw the shocked faces of everyone. Slowly walking towards her, she mumbled something. " im sorry poppet, I didn't hear you." Arthur said. " peter." Her voice was very fragile and she was shaking slightly. Finally reaching her, jack placed his hand on kaelin's shoulder and gently turned her around. He screamed softly as he saw that she had an open cut on her cheek and it staining her uniform. " w-who did th-this to you?" he managed to get out. " peter Kirkland." She whispered. Locking eyes with Arthur, he pulled kaelin into a hug and rubbed her hair. " go find peter, Arthur." He said as he tried to calm down kaelin. Standing up, Arthur walked towards the door, unaware that Alfred, Ludwig, Lovino, Antonio, francis, ivan, yao, and Feliciano following him.

* * *

As peter heard footsteps draw near, he quickly had some water form into stairs and walked up them into the vents. " peter? Please come out! I want to talk to you!" Arthur yelled into the empty hall of the 10th floor. " maybe he isn't here, aru?" yao said, looking through the meeting rooms. " da, I agree. He isn't on this floor." Ivan added, making Arthur worry. Even though he didn't show it, Arthur cared a lot for peter, like he was his son. Hearing water drip down onto the floor, everyone froze except for Arthur. " come out peter! Please!" he begged, only making the water drip faster. " Ve~ maybe he's on the 11th floor. That would explain why water is dripping." Feliciano said, shocking everyone. They quickly made it to the 11th floor and smelt the sea water. " peter?" Arthur said into the empty hall. Not hearing a response, the nations walked deeper into the hall, feeling very cold air fill the room.

" dudes….i don't like the atmosphere of this floor." Alfred said, making an echo in the hallway. As they took another step, they heard water dripping. " fuck it." Arthur said right before he took off running into the empty hallways. Seeing Arthur run, the nations tried to keep up with him. "peter?" Arthur yelled loudly as he ran into the light-filled hallways. " peter?!" he yelled, getting scared. He ran faster and turned the corner as he saw peter's hair. "PETER! I FOUND YOU!" he yelled, alerting everyone to run towards him. " Finally, now-" arthur said as he felt water surround him. " p-peter?" he asked as the water made it to his neck, putting a lot of pressure. Encasing Arthur in a water ball, he kept his back turned to him. the other nations finally caught up to Arthur, but froze when they saw Arthur pounding against the water-like ball around him. before anyone could try and get him out, the water collapsed and left Arthur gasping for air. " what the b-" " shut your fucking mouth you bloody limey." Peter barked at Arthur, leaving him shocked.

Peter kept his back turned and formed another water-wall, separating him and the nations behind him. he slowly turned around, making Arthur blush deeply and scream softly. peter wore a black long sleeved shirt that barley ended at his nipples, low hip skinny jeans that showed his hip bones and a thin boxer line, black military boots, and no hat on. his bangs grew a bit longer, enough to fully cover his eyes, and black nail polish on his finger nails. Arthur stood up and touched the water wall." You said you wanted me to notice you. Ar-" " no im not okay." Peter interrupted him. " why are you dressed like this? where's your uniform and your hat? A-and your cocky att-" " that died months ago. But then again, its not like you'd notice a micronation anyways." Peter interrupted Arthur, once again. " why is it that I have to threaten your life in order to get your ate-" " dudes im hungry. Can we just go eat?" Alfred interrupted peter, causing him to growl. Making a hole in the wall, peter crawled his upper body through, scaring Alfred. Growling louder, peter moved his left hand forward and water shot out of his hand and tied around alfred's neck tightly. even with alfred's strength, the water pressure was too much for him. peter began slamming Alfred into the wall until Arthur grabbed peter's wrist and looked at him. " please let Alfred go. Please." Antonio said before Arthur could say something.

* * *

_"please let Alfred go. Please."_ Those words echoed throughout peter's mind. After of thinking for what felt like 5 hours, he let Alfred fall to the floor, gasping for air. Peter growled loudly, making ivan giggle. Yao slapped his arm, but ivan kept giggling. " you think you can talk back to me like that?" peter said in a dark tone, making everyone shiver. " well I am a n-" " don't even fucking talk." Peter barked. Antonio froze when he saw a thin stream of water close to his neck. " talk again and you die." Peter said, then growled. " can you not hold water against this tomato bastard?" Lovino said, glaring at peter. " you think he's innocent don't you? Your lover is innocent in your eyes, don't you think?" peter asked Lovino, drawing eyes to Antonio. " yes. I haven't seen him do anything wrong." He replied after thinking for 5 minutes. Crawling back onto the other side of the wall, peter made a window big enough for them to see his head and mid-chest. " he isn't innocent, far from it." Peter said while looking at the ground. " how do you know that?" Lovino asked. Peter sighed, letting a tear fall down his cheek. " a few months ago, I went to a bar." " you were drinking?!" Arthur yelled as he looked at peter, shocked. " yes, hard liquor. Anyways, I didn't know it but someone sent me 3 drinks. I gulped them down quickly and felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I felt antonio's breath on my skin and I loved it….or so I thought at the time. When we went back to my place, I realized that Antonio drugged me. So much, I couldn't struggle or really move. Then…..then he…..he um…..fucked me." Listening to peter, Lovino took a couple steps away from Antonio, then stood next to Arthur. " please continue." Lovino asked. " while we were fucking, he….h-he…he kept calling me Lovino. I tied to tell him that I wasn't him, but he didn't hear me. Then…..he…..marked me." Peter said as he moved his hair out of the way and let Lovino see the big 'A' on the left side of peter's neck. Lovino gently touched it, then saw peter cry in pain, and knew it was fresh. " the he made another." Peter said softly. he made a small window by his hips and pulled lovino's other hand near it. He saw an 'S' on the skin by the bone and started to shed tears.

" peter…im so sorry." Lovino whispered in peter's ear. Peter growled and glared at Antonio. " i….i did'nt know-" " I SAID SHUT UP!" Peter yelled as he wrapped Antonio in water, leaving his shoulders and head untouched. His bangs moved and Antonio saw his eyes. They were dark around his eyes and his eye color had changed too. Instead of a bold blue, his eyes are blood-shot red. " you moaned HIS name when you fucked me. You weren't gentle with me. You used me and thought I was Lovino. You really hurt me Antonio. I hope that you die a slow and painfull death. You never bothered to ask me if I really was Lovino. You were the one who took my virginity!" peter yelled as he started to cry hard. Lovino crawled through the wall and hugged him tightly, letting him cry in his chest. Everyone looked at Antonio and were in disgust. Arthur, however, was an entirely different story. " you…you drugged my peter…..my peter…you fucked him…you…" arthur growled as his eyes shone bold blue. Antonio looked at Arthur, still struggling against the water. " I didn't know it was peter. I honestly thought it was Lovino with blonde hair and a sailor outfit." He pleaded, only making Arthur growl louder and pull out his book of magic. " lovino I still love you." Antonio yelled, but received a harsh blow to the face. " if you think that you have a chance of winning my heart, your wrong! We are through! Im moving back to italy and I will personally make sure that you don't hurt peter ever again. You rapist! You broke a fragile soul and your not even saying sorry to him. I don't even know why I loved you." Lovino glared at Antonio, then looked at peter cry hard.

Lovino held the weeping peter until he quickly fell asleep from exhaust. Lovino kissed peter's forehead and rubbed his head. " PETER?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" tino yelled as he ran into the 11th floor. Tino cried as he ran, not caring that he left berwald in the meeting room_. " so sorry we are late." Tino said as him and berwald took their seats. Looking around, he saw everyone silent and a lot of chairs missing. " has the meeting not started?" he asked emil. " no it has. But.." "but what?" berwald asked as emil looked around the room. "apparently peter is missing and Arthur and some people went to look for him." berwald stared at him with a blank expression as tino ran out of the room and looked on the 10__th__ floor. Not finding him, he looked on the 11__th__ floor. He was about to start from the 6__th__ floor when he heard peter yell._ Running fast, he followed the water trail. Tino jumped over Russia, quickly froze the water wall, and kicked it hard. As the frozen chunks fell down, he turned them into snow and ran to peter. He ripped peter out of lovino's arms and held him tightly, not waking him up. " don't ever leave my sight again." Tino wept onto peter as Lovino looked at him shocked. Arthur cooled down for a second and saw tino, peter's adoptive parent. " I heard everything from the meeting room. Its on speakerphone and I think it was feliciano's phone that called them."

Feliciano, looking in his pocket, saw his phone on and on the phone with the phone downstairs. " Ve~ sorry." " its okay." Tino said as he looked up at Feliciano. Tino glared at Antonio and froze the water around him, then adding slow to his feet, quickly frezzing them. " if you ever touch my baby again, I will make sure that all of spain dies and your blood everywhere on christmas morning." Tino threatened as an ice formed around his throat, seeing his neck turn purple. Tino picked up peter, then walked over to Arthur. " we will discuss what happens to Antonio very soon. Berwald will send a ride for you." Tino calmly said as he grabbed Antonio by the hair and dragged him away.

* * *

Many months passed by, peter got to be friends with a lot more nations, which made him smile. Arthur spent more time with him and that really made him happy. Antonio was locked in finland for charges of rape and assault. In jail, tino let Arthur beat him up, then Lovino, berwalrd, and himself. Tino made sure that peter smiled everyday and meant it. The wounds that peter had were easily healed, but as for the memories, even Arthur couldn't erase those. It would have killed peter because he was a micronation and would take too long to heal. Though at one meeting, tino was interrupted by a phone call from his boss. " yes sir?...what do you mean he's escaped?!...he isn't there?!...alright…put the entire country of finland on lockdown." The whole world stared at him in shock because they all knew what he was talking about. Arthur was the first one to break the silence. " tino. Tell me that Antonio didn't escape from federal prison?" " im afraid he did. Im putting my country on lockdown so he cant get out." Tino said while looking at his phone. Calling peter, only because he didn't want to get everyone sick and tino made him stay home, he was shocked when it was sent straight to voicemail.

* * *

Antonio swam for days to get to sealand. Finally reaching it, he climbed onto the fort and looked around. He saw a dark house and walked in. looking down, he saw blood everywhere. Checking every room, and seeing more blood, he came across his desk and read a note he left_. 'antonio, I just have to say something before I die. I did love you. Ever since I first saw you, I wanted for you to hold me and tell me that it was okay to be a micronation. I-I love you from the bottom of my heart. I always will…but I cant go on anymore….your love killed me. Goodbye Arthur, I'll miss you.- peter Kirkland, represanitive of Sealand.'_ Antonio shed tears as he put the note back and looked out the window. He saw a blood-stained peter in a pure white tuxedo, drenched in blood. Peter walked towards the edge of his fort and tied some chains around himself, the chains connecting to the fort, and mumbled. " I love you Antonio." Antonio jumped out of the window and ran towards him. " peter don't jump!" he yelled, but by then peter's body was already sinking towards the bottom of the ocean, bringing the fort down with him.


End file.
